


From the Grave

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: From The Grave, Healer Harry Potter, James Arthur - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Thestrals, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry and Draco have a fight. Afterward, hearing Draco singing, the lyrics take him back.





	From the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty long. I never really like song fics much and I usually don't read them, let alone write them, but this song really hits me and I think it's a perfect song for them. I felt like I had to write this. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. <3
> 
> P.S.  
> I think it's pretty obvious but just so that there isn't any confusion, these memories happen out of order.

Harry woke up late that morning. Normally, Draco would wake him up for work or even just to spend time together. But they had argued last night. There were a lot of things said that should have never been said. Harry stiffened for a moment when he thought Draco had left. But after a moment of careful listening, he could hear Draco’s soft humming, a vital part of his morning routine, coming from their kitchen. Harry went down the stairs as quietly as he could and heard a distinct repetitive beat. Then the lyrics started coming to his ears in a quite angelic voice, and he was transported. 

_ I never meant to leave you there _

_ A crown of roses in your hair _

_ Along with everything you’ve ever feared _

It was the spring of their sixth year when Harry, feeling restless, ventured for a walk through the forest. He had started coming here to see the threstrals after their journey to the ministry. However, it seemed he wasn’t the only one. He came upon a clearing, lit dimly by moonlight. There he found his so-called enemy. 

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a patch of lilies and petting a threstral that had laid out before him. Harry listened and found that he was speaking softly to it.

“I can’t believe I let him bully me into it. I was going to go to Severus but I was so scared for mother. I need her. Now, I’ll never have my life back from that monster. I’m pathetic.”

Harry was shocked. Too shocked to do what he should have done, which was to try to save Draco. Instead, he ran back to the school as fast as he could and thought all night about the fear that caused the tremor in Draco’s hands and voice.

_ In every step, I see your face _

_ And even though I’m miles away _

_ Just close your eyes and you can feel me here, feel me here _

The first time Harry had a business trip, he had to have Hermione physically remove Draco from his body so he wouldn’t miss his flight to America. He had started training for the healer program and it took him overseas more often than he had expected. The Americans were just catching up with them medicine wise and they decided to send Harry to help share their research. Leaving Draco behind was hard but Draco had to work as well, almost finished with his training for the unspeakables. He was just four days in when Draco video called him in tears. 

“Harry, I have to tell you something.” Draco had said, voice shaking.

“You can tell me anything, Draco. What is it?” Harry said setting down his quill.

“I just found out...I’m pregnant.” Harry was pretty sure he stopped breathing. 

“You’re sure?” He asked, stunned.

“Positive.” 

“I wish I could be there. I can’t believe we’re going to have a child. That’s amazing Draco. I need to pack. I need to get to you.” Harry was nearly frantic. 

“Harry. You can’t just leave. It’s mandatory. They said they would kick you out of the program. I know you’ll be here when I need you. I love you so much, Harry Potter.” Draco laughed, grinning from ear to ear. Harry grinned back at him. 

“I love you more, Draco Malfoy.”

_ Don’t give up, even when I’m gone, don’t give up _

_ From the grave, I’ll crawl _

_ Through the pouring rain _

_ And for you, I would pay the cost to be in your arms again _

_ The fire I would walk through for all the pain I’ve caused you _

_ I would pay the cost, to be in your arms again _

_ To be in your arms again _

The final battle so far had been gruesome and bloody. Draco had managed to prove himself fairly well with the light side and was currently fighting back to back with Ginny Weasley. He saw Harry and Voldemort battling out of the corner of his eye and it gave him the strength to fight harder. 

He saw Bellatrix raise her wand to attack Ginny. Without even thinking, he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around to stand behind him, blocking the cutting curse aimed at his chest. He heard Ginny take up fighting whoever was in front of her now, not even surprised at the sudden movement. 

Bellatrix continued to taunt him with low-level hexes that he easily blocked. He knew that she was playing at something but he didn’t know what it was until he felt it for the second time in his life. 

Ginny had been baited away from her protective stance at his back by an attack at Hermione that was clearly outnumbered. Draco had been hit squarely in the back with sectumsempra. He remembered Severus being forced to teach it to the other death eaters after Draco had been hit with it. Many of them had not been able to do it but Lucius Malfoy had. 

There was a wave of pure magic as soon as Draco hit the ground. Just as Voldemort collapsed, Draco’s scream of pain managed to drown out the shouts of victory from the light side. Every eye turned to him and as his vision faded, he heard Hermione and Harry, his closest friends since the end of sixth year, scream out for him. Just before it all went black, Draco’s last thoughts were: “At least I died for him. I deserve to die.  If he could just hold me once more, I could die happily.”

_ I’ll always be right where you are _

_ No borders can keep us apart _

_ And on the other side, I’ll meet you there _

_ So bury me and lock me in _

_ I’ll find a way to rise again _

_ I’ll break away and find you anywhere _

_ Oh, anywhere _

When Draco finally defected, the plan was laid out very simply for him. He would wait until midnight and then use Harry’s cloak to get to the parlor, where the only viable floo was located. He would come straight to Hogwarts and meet with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny in the headmaster's office.

He did just as he was supposed to but upon entering the parlor, he found Voldemort and his father watching the doorway. He was quickly discovered and thrown into the Malfoy dungeons. He just managed, after many bouts of torture, to send his doe Patronus to Harry with one message.

“I’ve been discovered. I love you.” 

Harry noticed the Patronus was whispy. Draco was very good at wandless magic, especially the Patronus charm, and realized he must be weak. He brought this to Snape and Dumbledore, who arranged a rescue mission. Harry was forbidden to go with them and Snape had to knock him out so he wouldn’t follow them. 

He woke in the hospital ward later that night. There was lots of shouting, especially in the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

“That was such a dumb plan! Of course, he would be in there! There’s a reason that it’s the only viable floo left! I should have known better and so should you!” Harry practically ran to the bed where all the commotion was coming from. As soon as he locked eyes with Draco, the yelling stopped and the tears started. Harry was quick to climb into Draco’s bed and pull the traumatized boy into his arms. He held Draco as he cried and whispered repeatedly into his ear:

“I love you, too.”

_ Don't give up even when I'm gone _

Harry came back from the memories.

_ Don't give up _

He realized that there was nothing more important than that man.

_ From the grave, I'll crawl _

The father of their children.

_ Through the pouring rain  _

The most beautiful man he knew.

_ For you, I would pay the cost _

The most caring person he had ever met.

_ To be in your arms again _

The man that taught him what love was supposed to be.

_ The fire I would walk through _

The love of his life.

_ For all the pain I caused you _

His enemy.

_ Oh, I would pay the cost _

His perfect match.

_ To be in your arms again _

He stepped closer with every line the came to his ears from the kitchen.

_ To be in your arms again _

He never wanted to be this far from him again.

_ To be in your arms again _

He met him in the kitchen in no time.

_ From the grave, I'll crawl _

Their eyes met.

_ Through the pouring rain _

“I am so sorry.” Harry said.

_ For you, I would pay the cost _

“Me too.”

_ To be in your arms again _

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco’s waist and buried his face in his white blonde hair.

_ The fire I would walk through _

Draco brought his arms to rest around Harry’s neck, head resting on his chest.

_ For all the pain I caused you _

The sound of childish laughter interrupted the moment, or rather, added to it. They laughed and opened their embrace for their two sons, Scorpius and Sirius.

_ Oh, I would pay the cost _

“I love you so much, Harry Potter.”

_ To be in your arms again _

“I love you more, Draco Potter.” 

_ To be in your arms again _

They were happy once more. They were never scared of losing one another again. They belonged to each other.

_ To be in your arms again _


End file.
